Various containers exist to hold, for example, paint, stain or the like. At least some of these containers include structures to hold an object at a fixed position within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,919,604, for example, discloses a container designed to house paint therein that includes at least one magnet fixed to an inner wall of the container. The patent is designed for the ferrule of a paint brush to be releasably connected to the magnet to allow paint to drip from the bristles of the brush into the container. However, the scope of use of the magnet in connection with the container is limited. For example, depending on the depth of paint in the container, if desired, the brush may be submerged in paint and therefore be precluded from allowing paint to drip from the brush into the container. Additionally, a user may not wish to releasably fix a brush only in a substantially vertical position in relation to the container sidewall.